Something to Think About
by naleyness
Summary: Everyone loves Clay but Nathan isn't too sure yet. Set post season 6, basically AU. Nathan/Clay, Naley, Slash/ Rated M


Something to Think About

Summary: Everyone loves Clay but Nathan isn't too sure yet. Set post season 6, basically AU.

* * *

Nathan takes a sip of his beer and glanced over to Clay, who seems intent at watching the game with him. Lucas had found him and Haley had met with him when he was away for training camp. From what he can tell, they were impressed with him and so with their backing, Nathan hired him sight unseen.

He had to admit that he was skeptical when he first met him. It was a random night out at Tric. Nathan was home for the weekend. The guy look a little too young to be managing his career. It didn't help that everyone seemed to love him. Lucas practically had a man crush on him and the girls, well they were giggling like little school girls at him. He knew the look well, he'd had plenty of girls from as far back as he can remember give him that overly bubbly laugh. Normally, he wouldn't have minded it but his wife was one of them. He blamed Brooke, he could already tell she was the instigating and making Peyton and Haley think the world shined out of Clay's ass and had them forgetting their husbands were there.

Later on, Haley called him out on it. He scoffed at the idea that he was jealous and told Haley she was crazy. She maybe right but he didn't want to admit it. He saw the way she looked at him every time he came over or when his name was mentioned. If Lucas hadn't moved away to join Karen in New Zealand, he would go over to his house and kick his ass for introducing him to this punk. He knows Haley loves him, knows that she'll never leave him and but it irked him to know end that she found another man attractive. Sure, she would never act on it nor would she want to but still. Nathan liked to think the only guy Haley thinks about is him. It would just be so easy to dismiss Clay from their lives but he had to admit that Clay was good at his job. Actually he was very good. It was the reason why they were able to upgrade the house he was currently living in.

Haley thought it be best that he spend some time with him, to get to know him better outside of work. Reluctantly, he gave it a shot because it's what she wanted. Although he had to question her motives. Nathan thinks Haley is just happy to have him over, to know that when she gets home later that he'll be there. That the two of them would hang out more, which in turn would mean that she would see him more. At the thought, he gripped his beer harder and took a nice long swig until it was done.

Being polite, he stood up and offered to take Clay's empty bottle.

"You want another?" Nathan asks as he takes the empty bottle from him.

"Sure but I warn you, I'm a cheap date." Clay joked.

Nathan smiles and hope he's right.

"You'll be fine." Nathan comments and heads to the kitchen and throws away the empty bottles and then opening up the fridge. Seeing the six pack buried in the back, he opts instead to take out the a can of coke and opens up the liquor cabinet and grabs a bottle of whiskey. He mixes one cocktail drink for Clay and gives himself just a glass of soda.

Nathan returns back to the living room, drinks in hand.

"No more beer." Nathan hands him his drink as he takes a sip of his.

"Thanks." Clay takes the drink and takes a quick sip. "Wow, that's strong." He instantly comments.

"I hadn't noticed." Nathan shrugs and takes a seat back on the couch.

Clay tries to play him cool even though the drink is getting to him. While he enjoyed working for Nathan, he still felt this distance from him. He got along great with Haley and his brother but for some reason, his and Nathan's relationship hadn't reached that level of comfort. In fact, he was a little surprised when he asked him to come over to watch a game. He jumped at the chance and wanted to spend more time with who was becoming his most favorite client.

* * *

Clay burps and immediately apologizes.

"I'm just going to grab some water." He gets and there's a little wobble to his step.

"Whoa, there." Nathan gets up and motions for Clay to sit.

"Let me get that." Nathan offers and he's back a few moments later with a bottle of water in hand.

"You alright?" Nathan asked amused as Clay is sitting there, his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, that last drink was a doozy." Clay tried to play it cool even though he's really tipsy at the moment.

"Here have a drink." Nathan opens the bottle of water and holds it against Clay's mouth. Clay doesn't even register that it's Nathan holding the bottle not him.

After taking a generous gulp, Clay wipes his mouth with his hands and before he knows it, Nathan is right up in his face.

"Nat.." Clay tries to mutter but is cut short when Nathan's lips descend down onto his. Clay wants to push him off, should push him off but all he can think is how incredible his tongue feels and before he knows it, he's opening up his mouth to him and their tongues clash.

Nathan eventually pulls away and leaves Clay panting and out of breath. He has to admit that he's low on air as well but he's pleasantly surprised that Clay was receptive to his advances.

The look on Clay's face tells him that he's slowly processing what just happened and Nathan knows that it's not the time for thinking, only reacting. He moves his body over Clay and wraps an arm around his waist before swooping down and kissing him again. The first thing Clay realizes is how massive Nathan is, the second is that he's kissing him again.

"Just go with it." Nathan mutters against his lips and Clay's mind his filled with a crazy lust filled haze. The way Nathan was grinding over him had him worked out, guy or not. Clay tilts his head back, letting Nathan have access to his neck. He's sitting there motionless as he let's Nathan gnaw at his neck and unbutton his shirt.

Shirts come flying off and Clay is in awe of Nathan's form. He'd seen him working out and practicing to know that's he cut and ripped. He admire his body from afar, his body not as lean and cut as Nathan. His hands find their way to Nathan's chest and he finds himself rubbing his hand over the warm but hard muscles.

They kiss again, their hands roaming each other. Clay feels the muscles on Nathan's back and his hands find their way tugging at the hem of Nathan's jeans and then on his butt. And oh man what an ass, firm and hard, Clay squeezes each half and Nathan chuckles against his lips.

"Not yet." Nathan smirks and gets up and his hand immediately go for Clay's jeans. Clay just sits there as Nathan fumbles with the zipper and Clay lifts he legs up to allow Nathan to pull out the offensive garment, along with his boxers. Clay's cock springs free, jutting out and fully hard. If Nathan had to guess, he was a solid 8 inhces, nothing compared to him but still respectable.

Clay gasps aloud as Nathan takes a hold of his cock, wasting no time in stroking it up and down.

"Ahhh!" Clay's eyes roll to the back of his head as he sees Nathan's hot mouth descending on his cock.

Nathan takes as much in, holding onto the base and bobbing his head up and down. Judging from the moans and groans, Clay is enjoying it. He feels Clay's hand at the back of his head urging him forward, which Nathan complies. He can feel that Clay is going to go at any second and so he stops, not ready for him to come undone just yet.

Nathan pulls away, leaving Clay with a case of blue balls. Nathan looks at his watch and knows he doesn't have much time. Clay was about to ask why he stops but then he watches as Nathan wipes his mouth and then unbutton his jeans and drops his pants and boxers. Clay's eyes grow wide as he sees Nathan's cock bouncing up and down.

He's big, Clay thinks to himself, definitely much bigger than him by easily two inches. Clay finds himself licking his lips at the sight, which only makes Nathan smirk even more. Nathan moves back over the couch and urges Clay on his back, while Clay rests his head on a throw pillow. Nathan straddles him and places his cock right into Clay's face. Not even thinking, Clay opens his mouth and Nathan sways his hips forward.

At the moment, nothing is registering to Clay except that big cock in his mouth. His hands find it's way to the base of Nathan's cock and gently pumps him while he continues sucking. Nathan does nothing but let Clay have his way with him. He knew that big mouth of his would be good for something.

Clay finds himself pulling off the cock and then licking the shaft and then onto Nathan's balls. The act alone makes Nathan gasp in pleasure. Clay's hand move from Nathan's thigh and around to his ass, grabbing onto the firm muscle while he goes back to sucking Nathan off.

"That's it." Nathan moans aloud. He reaches behind him and grabs onto Clay's cock. Shifting a bit, Clay releases Nathan's cock for a moment as Nathan lies atop him and the next thing he knows they're 69'ing each other. They both slurp and gulp, driving the other one crazy with lust. They both pick up speed and before they each know it, both of them are cumming in each other's mouth. Their hands stroke faster, the mouths suck faster as they both ride out their orgasm.

Cum dribbles from each of their mouths and they are both lying their, panting and out of breath. The act has sobered Clay a little bit and he couldn't believe what just happened. He makes a move to try to get up but Nathan's body is still pressed a top his.

Nathan backs his ass up into Clay's mouth. At first, Clay was confused. This had gone too far already but the way Nathan was wiggling his ass in front of him, inviting him in had him going hard all over again. Nathan smirked, seeing the reaction of Clay and he felt Clay going hard again in his hand.

He can tell that Clay must be confused at the moment, half drunk, half horny, but Nathan doesn't over him any time to think as he sucks his cock again and backs his ass further into Clay. Clay opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. Gripping Nathan's ass with his hands, he stretches him wide burying his face in him. Nathan's own cum making it's way into his ass hole.

"That's it." Nathan urges Clay as he licks Clay's shaft, putting as much saliva on it.

Nathan tries his best to relax his ass but he needs Clay's help if he's going to open up.

"Use your fingers." Nathan mutters and Clay is both shocked and extremely turned on at the prospect.

He sticks one finger in and Nathan grunts from the intrusion. He knew it would hurt but he would fight through the pain. Clay slides his finger in and out.

"Use your spit." Nathan whips his head around and Clay obediently obeys.

Spitting into the hole, Clay works his finger some more.

"That's it Clay, stretch it out." Nathan urges him on. Clay sticks another finger in there but is careful to not go too fast, wanting Nathan to get used to it.

Nathan glances back at his watch and thinks that this'll have to do. He gets up and Clay is momentarily saddened but is soon replace with anticipation as Nathan settles back onto the couch, lying down, with his legs open.

"Let's see what you got." Nathan motions him over.

Clay's mouth runs dry at the site, his cock twitching in anticipation. Even though he just came, he hope he doesn't blow his load too soon. Clay could only nod in agreement and he positions himself in front of Nathan's hole, giving his cock a few pumps before aligning it up with Nathan's ass hole.

He brushes his engorged head at the hole before moving more forward. He still a little tight but he manages to get the head in there.

Nathan is grunting in pain and everything in him is fighting not to scream out.

"You okay?" Clay asks as he moves another inch in.

Nathan just nods and hopes that the pain will soon subside. Clay pushes in even further, finally hitting the spot that makes Nathan's toes curl.

"Again." Nathan urges as the pain has suddenly mixed in with pleasure.

"Hmm.." Clay moans as he feels Nathan's heat around his cock. It's nothing Clay has ever felt before and he moves his hips, his cock getting deeper and deeper into Nathan.

The pain is still there but it's manageable but Nathan focus on the pleasure every time Clay hits his prostate and he finds his cock hardening up once more.

They build a steady pace as Clay holds onto Nathan's waist as they both rock into each other. Nathan pulls Clay towards him and their lips lock as Clay continues to fuck him. Nathan's cock is rubbing up against their abs and he's enjoying the friction.

Nathan takes it to the next level as he pulls away from Clay and eventually pushes his ass away from Clay's cock, a small pop could be heard. Nathan switches positions and gets on all fours and Clay licks his lips in anticipation. He quickly grabs Nathan's hips and aligns his cock and goes in.

Nathan is stretched from a whole new angle and while it hurts, its not as painful as the last time. Clay quickly builds speed and Nathan grunts with each thrust. Nathan's cock is so hard right now, the need to come almost unbearable.

Nathan raises himself up, now kneeling on the couch as Clay continues to ram him from the back. Nathan leans back and Clay's hands start roaming all over Nathan's chest and then to his cock.

"Yeah, stroke it." Nathan urges as Clay stars jerking Nathan off.

Nathan tilts his head back and Clay leans over and their lips lock. Clay fucks him faster, strokes him faster as their tongues battle each other. The pleasure is all too much and Clay finds his balls clenching he's coming deeply into Nathan's ass. The feel of Clay's cock spasming around him was enough and he finally let himself go as spurts of cum come raining down over them.

They kiss for several moments, Clay's cock still buried into Nathan, his hand, now sticky, still on Nathan. Their lips finally part and Clay pulls his still hard cock out of Nathan's ass.

Clay was about to say something when he looks up and finds Haley standing there, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Haley." Clay quickly moves off from Nathan.

Haley is rendered speechless as she stares at the two naked men. Clay quickly reaches for his shirt to cover his groin up but he remains frozen on the spot.

"You can go now." Nathan motions for the door and Clay is snapped out of his daze. Completely sober now, he quickly puts on his pants slips on his shoes and grabs the rest of his clothes. He quickly bypasses Haley and then just like that he's out the door.

Haley is still rooted at her spot and Nathan gets up from the couch and walks over to her.

"Something to think about the next time you want to picture Clay fucking you." Nathan smirks and turns to walk away. Haley's eyes open wide in shock and her mouth is still hanging open. She stares at Nathan's red ass. She can still see Clay's hand print on it as Nathan walks up the stairs.

Now it's her turn to smirk.

The End.

A/N. For some reason inspiration came and well, I hope you enjoyed, especially the ending. Like I've said before, I'm a big Naley fan so if you didn't pick up on it, this was more about Haley than Clay but it did make for a fun guy's evening lol. Don't worry I haven't forgotten my other stories and the next installment of "Work Out" is half written. In time, I hope to update the others as well. I want to get those done as I have plenty of ideas, unfortunately, not enough time. Please review!


End file.
